The Jackson Legacy Fanmixes and Albums
Since the author of The Jackson Legacy and An Act Of Defiance is a very generous man (or so he thinks), FlamingoValdez (formerly tsubasafan101) has decided, for fun, to compile songs and soundtracks that inspired the stories. He also wrote an original song, "Beloved's Tale" for An Act Of Defiance, and is planned to have a small album (Single) and will be released in the internet as a free download. If there are any problems, like broken download links or corrupted files, or have any questions, or simply give out some feedback about the fanmixes and albums, please comment. An Act Of Defiance The Beginning and The End (Volume One) First released: February 11, 2012. First and Second Editions are available to download, though it is highly recommended to download the new edition than the old ones. RAR file has less than 100mb, with 13 tracks, and four image files (for the second edition). Tracklist: #I'll Face Myself (Battle) - Shoji Meguro #Blurry - Puddle of Mudd #Across The Line - Linkin Park #Hello Lonely (Walk Away From This) - Theory Of a Deadman #Everything Changes - Staind #Schizophrenic Conversations - Staind #Guilty - Anna Tsuchiya #Does It Really Matter - Theory Of a Deadman #Love Is War (Piano) - supercell #Distance - Christiana Perri #In The Middle - Theory Of a Deadman #Last Night, Good Night (Instrumental) - livetune #Serenata Immortale (DoctorZhao Edit) - Immediate Music Download (First Edition): *The Beginning and The End.rar (Mediafire) *The Beginning and The End.rar (4shared) Soon! Download (Second Edition): *The Beginning and The End (Second Edition).rar (Mediafire) *The Beginning and The End (Second Edition).rar (4shared) Lost and Found (Volume Two) Release date: February 15, 2012 First Edition is available to download. Contains more or less than 60mb, with 12 tracks, a front and back cover of the fanmix. Tracklist: #Deep Breath Deep Breath (Reincarnation) - Lotus Juice ft. Yumi Kawamura #The Man Who Can't Be Moved - The Script #Got It Made - Theory of a Deadman #Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus #Savin' Me - Nickleback #Perfect World - Simple Plan #Nobody's Home - Avril Lavigne #Are You Happy Now? - Michelle Branch #Breaking The Habit - Linkin Park #She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 #Memories Of The City - Shoji Meguro #Because I WIll Protect You - Shoji Meguro Download: *Lost and Found.rar (Mediafire) The Beauty and The Tragedy (Volume Three) WIP Tracklist: #Rolling Girl (Piano) - wowoka (Marasy) #The Beauty and The Tragedy - Trading Yesterday #Hell Frozen Rain - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn #All Or Nothing - Theory of a Deadman #Simple And Clean - Utada Hikaru #Iridescent - Linkin Park #Leave Out All The Rest - Linkin Park #The Last Song - Theory of a Deadman Beloved's Tale (Original Song) Soon! Tracklist: #Beloved's Tale #Beloved's Tale (Rock Version) #Beloved's Tale (Piper Rendition) #Beloved's Tale (SeeU Cover) The Jackson Legacy The One That Went Along (Volume One) WIP Tracklist: #This is War - Thirty Seconds to Mars #Head Above Water - Theory of a Deadman #Shot Down In Flames - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn #Waiting - Trapt #Over Night - Aya #Wait For Me - Theory of a Deadman Old Album Covers Fanmixcover.png|First edition cover for The Beginning and The End. Category:Soundtrack Category:The Jackson Legacy